movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Concept of the movie is supposed to come out on October 24th and the movie is a setup for the other pups find Timmy a Saint Bernard where's my Brad turf one of the kids in the movie does two voices Plus he also the inspiration or cameo guru
The movies going to get even weirder Chase has a dream about Katy trust in him up about as a baby dolls sky has a dream about an eagle attacking and Rocky well let's just say he's is rather really weird they find out if these dreams are being caused by Timmy apparently who are the special ability power along the along the way Marshall needs the dalmatian and prank the shepherd which are later on The story goes is Marshall is being used by a bad guy named Kenny there's a lot of crying in it the storyline of the plot in 3D here's how my definition I think the movie should go Marshall goes on a quest to become a Saturday night live TV star because he runs into somebody behind the lookout tower at aware of his surroundings he does not know where he is going then he goes on a quest to figure out how to be a celebrity why is he being a celebrity I don't know the other pups don't know exactly where he is they try to find him see if they can look more for him and not quite sure he then takes his fire truck but accidentally crashes it by accident the other pups really tell him to leave he feels a little sorry or so along the way is really sorry about what he said but the other pups don't believe in they intimidate him by criticizing him I was telling him about his size and we're making his size a bat and make fun of them and cheese in Marshall at men's Italy cries and realized that he wanted to be a TV star sex sadly enough he leads the pups the pups try to find him but they have no idea where they're going so they travel and Chase decides to jump into Marshalls car even though it is wrecked Rocky puts it back together you're very worried about her so a lot of crying into she's finally actually gets his discussion about how he discusses how he feels with Scott even though this is her then accidentally gets locked into a cage by sweetie for some reason who it turns out to be working but the bad guy Marshall thing takes Jane's who chokes the bad guy is very intimidating and very intense but she lets him go because Chase tells him stop movie cakes a dark turn when Marshall eventually because he done the wrong thing does the find his friends his friends are in trouble he said he's starting to cry Prince unaware of his story and his other than chicken instead of being a billing and Stan Timmy the Saint Bernard however I think the story line goes I mean finding Chase of xpression plus a Pixar short film about something funny crispino what is however commence Eddie told him that he did a crack the lock him in prison because of a simple reason Timmy then gets away with their pups and takes over the lookout tower and replaces and and makes himself look exactly like Marshall and he machine but he can't it is too late for March Dustin sweetie decides to turn good and unlock the cage he tells Marshall Angie's what it was I thinking she may drop the hell word for some reason I'm not weishaar Marshalls like I don't even think that's good to say well it helps anyways there go to find them laughing and dalmatian and Marshall finally says his feet and says I'm sorry for what I did the ant that's how I felt the movie Chicago?